vampire love (adopted from sojoukou senkuo)
by Hatsuharu Fukuda
Summary: Ichigo has been banned from the three worlds due to his powers, betrayed by the ones he saved will he find hope and love again, will he ever see his family?
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal and Banishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Rosario Vampire.

_**Hollow voice/ Hichigo**_

_ Zangetsu_

"Thoughts/ regular voices"

"Mugetsu" the transformed Ichigo Kurosaki said launching a very powerful blast of pure black reishi from his right arm. It travelled at the speed of light towards his enemy, Aizen Sosuke, who couldn't believe what was happening. His plan was perfect; he had played everyone for a fool and had defeated them all. Except for one of them; Ichigo Kurosaki had survived through everything and had gained power that far surpassed his own. Ichigo had completely outclassed him and now Aizen knew this was the end for him.

"IMPOSSIBLE" he shouted out his last word as the attack hit him and vaporized all of him including his zanpakuto and the Hogyoku. Soon the attack died down showing a large crater running for at least two miles. A now solemn looking Ichigo landed on the ground as his armor plating's dispersed and his hair went back to normal. Ichigo was now standing exactly the way he was from when he appeared out of the Dangai except he didn't have Zangetsu with him.

Ichigo sighed as he felt his power draining from him 'This is goodbye Zangetsu' Ichigo thought to him 'I wish it could have been different.'

_"As do I_" Zangetsu responded in a sad tone. His voice was growing more distant.

'I'll even miss you too Aibou' Ichigo said to his hollow.

_**"Don't be going all mushy on me now King**_" the Hollow responded in his normal tone, but then he said in a softer one. _**"And I'll miss you too Aibou."**_

Ichigo was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the Sound of multiple Shunpo. He looked around to see many members of the Seireitei higher ups along with Kisuke "You did it Ichigo" Kisuke said with so much pride that Ichigo could taste it.

"Thanks Urahara-san" Ichigo said.

"Move in" Yamamoto said and then Soifon appeared next to him and they both began moving closer to Ichigo. Soifon looked like she had a really guilty look in her eyes "Step away from Kurosaki Kisuke Urahara."

Kisuke frowned "What's wrong" he asked. Soifon couldn't even look at him and Ichigo was looking more confused.

"It is finally time" Yamamoto said before signaling to Soifon. Soifon appeared directly in front of Ichigo.

"Forgive me" she whispered to him before Ichigo received a hard punch to the stomach. In his weakened state it hit really hard and Ichigo lurched forward with all the air blown out of his lungs. Then he felt a chop to the back of his neck and knew no more.

TIMESKIP

Ichigo was feeling drowsy as he tried opening his eyes "I think he is awake Head Captain" Ichigo heard Sajin Komamura's voice.

"Then we shall wake him up fully" came Yamamoto's voice. "Captain Kurotsuchi, if you would."

"With pleasure" came Kurotsuchi's sick voice and it sounded like barely restrained glee. Ichigo heard him press a button and then his world exploded in pain as he felt like lightning was coursing through every nerve in his body. Ichigo release a blood chilling scream of absolute agony before the pain finally vanished. Ichigo had his head crouched down and was panting harshly.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo gasped. When Ichigo finally looked up he noticed that he was in front of every Captain that hadn't defected. He also noticed that almost all of them had a look mixed of remorse and sadness. Toshiro, Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana and even Soifon looked remorseful and really guilty. Komamura, Mayuri and Byakuya didn't look remorseful at all. Mayuri gave him a sadistic look while Komamura and Byakuya merely gave him cold looks although Byakuya's look half hearted as though he really didn't like what was going on here. Kenpachi just looked bored out of his mind.

Ichigo also found himself strapped to a chair and unable to move "Hey what's going on?!" he shouted. He received another powerful jolt to his body making him scream again.

"You will speak when spoken to boy" Yamamoto hissed. Most of the other Captain's gave Yamamoto harsh glares for that. "Now do you know why you are here Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Ughh...No" Ichigo grunted through the pain.

"You have been brought here to be tried for the illegal gaining of Hollow Powers" Yamamoto boomed "It is illegal for any Shinigami to have hollow powers and as such you are now deemed a threat to Soul Society and must be disposed of."

"What, that's outrageous, how could i be a threat to you, I saved your ungrateful ass from the bount and Aizen" Ichigo shouted. "AHHH" he shouted again as another painful jolt went through his system.

"My the boy sure is talkative" Mayuri said sadistically "I think he needs to be taught more of a lesson." Mayuri increased the voltage and Ichigo's scream increased by volumes.

"Enough Kurotsuchi" Toshiro finally shouted losing his cool fa ade as well as dropping the room temp to below freezing. It surprised Mayuri enough to stop the voltage. "Listen to me now you sadistic son of a bitch, and I think this goes for the good half of people here, if Ichigo Kurosaki is to die then he will at least die without his final moments being filled with pain. So I suggest you stop that or you'll be the one strapped to that chair."

"My, my testy today Captain Hitsugaya" Mayuri mocked.

"If you are really as smart as you claim you are then shut up and do what he says" Soifon hissed at Mayuri slowly reaching for suzumebachi. Mayuri wisely shut up as he knew he couldn't' deal with both Captains. Right now Ichigo was feeling grateful that he at least had some people on his side.

"Enough" Yamamoto boomed once again. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you shall be executed at noon tomorrow. Jushiro escort him to his prison cell." Yamamoto left the room with Mayuri and Komamura following immediately afterwards. Byakuya gave Ichigo one last look before vanishing as well and the other captains could only give Ichigo one last sad look before departing.

Jushiro walked up to Ichigo and unstrapped him "Forgive us Ichigo" Jushiro said softly. "We had no idea Yamamoto would do this. If we did "

"Forget about it" Ichigo said softly. Jushiro looked at him surprised "Call it a hunch, but I had a feeling the Soul Society would turn on me in the end. I just wished Aizen had finished that old fart off so I wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Still I'm sorry for this Ichigo" Jushiro said before touching Ichigo's shoulder and shunpoed away to his cell. Ichigo was put in and a Kido Barrier so he wouldn't have a chance to escape.

MEANWHILE IN THE HUMAN WORLD

"Dad how come Ichigo's not home?" Yuzu asked Isshin.

"I'm not sure" Isshin replied truthfully. He had already checked Kisuke's place and Kisuke didn't have him and he was nowhere to be sensed.

"What if something happened to him" Yuzu panicked.

"Don't worry Yuzu" Karin assured her twin. "Ichigo's strong I'm sure he's just fine." Truth be told Karin was more worried about Ichigo since she knew he was a Shinigami and that he was probably out risking his life again.

"You girl's let me know if Ichigo comes back" Isshin said "I have some errands to run. I'll be back in a few hours." Isshin left the house and made a beeline for Kisuke's shop to find answers. He made it there quickly and nearly busted down the door to see Kisuke and Yoruichi sitting down.

"Isshin!" Kisuke said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I can't find Ichigo" Isshin said. "I don't know where he could be since I can't even sense him."

"Well" Kisuke said uncomfortably "Earlier Today the Soul Society came and Soifon knocked him out and he was taken to Soul Society."

"Why would Soifon do that" Yoruichi asked wondering why her old prot g would do that.

"I have a hunch" Kisuke said quietly "I really just hope that I'm wrong."

"Perhaps I can inform you of the situation" a voice said. Everyone turned to see Toshiro standing there in a Gigai that was dressed in blue jeans, white shoes and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what a pleasant surprise" Kisuke said.

"Don't call me Captain" Toshiro said coldly and with much hate in in his voice surprising everyone since he always tried getting everyone to call him Captain. "Right now I've never been more disgusted to be a member of the Gohote 13."

"Why" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"Only mere hours ago" Toshiro began "Ichigo Kurosaki was brought forth to the Seireitei underground prison level 5. Yamamoto" he said Yamamoto with so much venom that Kisuke was afraid that if Toshiro spit it would burn his products. "In his infinite wisdom has dubbed Ichigo Kurosaki a threat simply for having hollow powers. And even after saving the three worlds Yamamoto has decided that Ichigo Kurosaki is to be executed at noon tomorrow."

Silence reigned in the room for what felt like hours. Kisuke held a shocked expression on his face before it morphed into absolute fury and the same went with Yoruichi as she clenched her fists so hard she drew blood, but Isshin's was the worst as he clenched his fists and his eyes shut tightly trying to force back his own tears before he gave in and punched the wall as hard as he could.

"That old bastard" Yoruichi shouted standing up. "After everything Ichigo's done for him and the Seireitei, how dare he?"

"Aizen should have destroyed him when he had the chance" Kisuke said angrily.

"I'm sorry" Toshiro said softly interrupting their hate filled rants. "The good half of the Captains are trying our best to help Ichigo, but we don't know if we can do much. The best we could do if we succeeded is to banish him, but we can't get him off freely."

"What are you planning" Isshin asked.

"Any decision made by the Head Captain can be changed when seven of the thirteen Captains all vote against it. The decision can only be completely vetoed and dropped if 12 of the thirteen Captains vote no on it. We only have 10 Captains right now and so far five of us have already agreed to go against the execution."

"Who do you have left to choose from" Kisuke asked.

"Captains Zaraki, Kuchiki, Kurotsuchi and Komamura" Toshiro answered. "Forget about Komamura as he's nothing, but a loyal lap dog to Yamamoto and I'd sooner fight Aizen and Yamamoto at the same time then try and convince Kurotsuchi."

"So Zaraki and Kuchiki are our only choice" Yoruichi said.

"I'm afraid so" Toshiro said. "I need to get going. I came here without anyone knowing and I better get back before anyone notices I was gone. I'm truly sorry that it came to this."

"It would be best to inform Ichigo's friends and the other Vizards as well" Kisuke said.

"It would also be best to inform your family as well Isshin" Toshiro said before he fully left. Isshin gave him a look "I met one of your daughters a few months ago. I believe her name was Karin, she knew about Ichigo being a Shinigami when I saved her from a Menos. Of everyone I think your daughters deserve to know the truth the most."

Isshin was silent for a few seconds "Yes Yes you're right they do." Isshin wiped his eyes slightly and Toshiro turned and left through a Senkaimon. The three friends got up and went to do their tasks and inform everyone close to Ichigo about the tragedy he was about to go through.

WITH KISUKE

Kisuke went to the Vizards Warehouse since he knew them the best. He walked up and knocked on the door. The barrier around it lowered and Kisuke walked through to see all the Vizards chilling about. "Kisuke, this is a bit of a surprise" Shinji said.

"Hello Shinji" Kisuke said softly.

"What's with the tone Hage" Hiyori said "Yoruichi reject you again." That gained some chuckles, but Kisuke didn't even respond worrying them slightly since he always responded to taunts like that.

"Kisuke what's wrong" Hachi asked gently.

Kisuke sighed "It's about Ichigo."

"What's wrong did something happen to him" Rose asked quickly. The other Vizard sat up quickly; since Ichigo killed Aizen the Vizards felt like they owed Ichigo everything for all that he had done.

"This isn't easy for me to say" Kisuke began "But Yamamoto came for Ichigo once he killed Aizen and they took him to the Seireitei underground prison level 5 and Yamamoto has decreed that by illegal gaining of hollow powers Ichigo is to be sentenced to death tomorrow at noon."

An explosion felt like it just took place as every Vizard shouted "WHAT." Oh they were all downright pissed off at what they just heard.

WITH YORUICHI

Yoruichi waited outside the school as the bell rang and she saw Uryuu, Chad and Orihime walk out of the school. They seemed to spot her and noticing her serious/pissed off expression they immediately went towards her "What's wrong Yoruichi-san" Orihime asked "You seem upset."

"Oh I'm more than upset right now" Yoruichi growled making them back up slightly. "Come with me to a secure spot, we've got something to talk about." Yoruichi lead them to a secure spot before telling them the same thing that Kisuke told the Vaizards.

"WHAT" they all gave the same response.

WITH ISSHIN

Isshin arrived home quickly and at once he gathered his daughters into the living room "So dad did you find Ichigo yet" Yuzu asked "We waited, but he never showed up."

"Actually I've got something important to tell you two, but first I need to tell you what Ichigo and I are" Isshin said. "Karin I'm sure you already know so I'll just tell Yuzu." Isshin then went to explain to his daughter that he and Ichigo were Shinigami that guarded the world of the living.

When he finished Yuzu was wide eyed "Wow that's that's so cool" she gushed. "Oh wow so you and Ichigo are like some kind of super heroes."

Isshin chuckled "Well that's one way to put it." His expression went more somber "But right now something far more dangerous is going to happen. First let me tell you the story of Ichigo and what he's gone through these past six months." Isshin then began to explain everything from the moment Rukia came to the moment where Ichigo defeated Aizen. Don't ask Isshin how he knew about stuff he wasn't there for, he just knew.

When he was done Karin and Yuzu were completely wide eyed at what they just heard "Wow Ichi-nii is so cool" Karin grinned. They both began gushing about how cool it must be to be a Shinigami.

"Yes he is cool, but do you know what he went through" Isshin asked seriously making the twins stop. "He went through the kind of hell no sixteen year old should and he did it alone most of the time. And I'm ashamed to say I didn't help him especially when I knew I could and when he needed me the most."

"Well " Yuzu said after a minute "We'll just be there for him this time right?"

"I wish it was that simple" Isshin said knowing that the worst part was about to be delivered. "The head of the Seireitei, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai has decreed that, simply because he has hollow powers, Ichigo is to be put to death at noon tomorrow."

"What" Karin shouted furiously. "They're going to kill him after all he's done for them."

"No they can't" Yuzu cried. "They can't kill Onii-chan they just can't."

"Where is that old fart who runs that messed up place" Karin shouted "When I get my hands on him I'll kill him I swear to God I'll kill him." Isshin brought his two hysterical daughters into his chest and they both cried for what felt like forever.

"We still have a chance though" Isshin said once they calmed down a bit. "Karin, do you remember Toshiro?"

"Yeah why" Karin responded wiping her eyes.

"Toshiro and the other good Captains of the Seireitei are trying to save Ichigo" Isshin said getting two large happy smiles on their faces. "But I'm afraid even if they do succeed Ichigo won't be coming home."

"What, why" Yuzu shouted.

"Because if it's not death then its banishment" Isshin said. "If Yamamoto doesn't get Ichigo executed then he'll have him banished."

"Then why can't he come back" Karin asked.

"When a Shinigami is banished, even a substitute" Isshin said "They are banished from the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and even the World of the Living. Basically they are cast out of the very dimension itself."

"What" Karin and Yuzu cried horrified.

Isshin nodded "Only Yamamoto knows how to use the special technique. He will open up a dimensional portal in the space-time continuum and then Ichigo will be thrown into it and he will land in a completely random dimension. It's completely at random, but then again that's only if he's banished and not executed."

Ichigo was currently stewing inside of his own prison cell just waiting for his execution to happen, but while he was in there he began to discover something. "My powers aren't fading anymore" he thought shocked "Actually it feels like they're increasing again. Zangetsu, Aibou are you there?"

There were a few seconds of silence before _"Yes Ichigo we are here"_ came Zangetsu's voice."

"But how" Ichigo said shocked "I thought you said you guys would disappear if I used the Final Getsuga Tenshou."

_"I know"_ Zangetsu said. "I can't really explain it because even I don't know how it's possible. All I know is that your powers aren't leaving you. In fact their coming back even stronger than ever before."

_**"Great now that we have all our power back let's break out of here and split some skulls"**_ Hichigo exclaimed.

'And then what' Ichigo asked. 'We'll just be hunted down for the rest of our lives. I think it might just be easier if we were just to let them have their way. Besides they put a reiatsu seal on me so I couldn't use even a quarter of my power if I wanted to.' The three of them lapsed into complete silence after that and pretty soon Ichigo saw some sunlight peaking through his cell, but he passed it off as his imagination.

CAPTAIN'S MEETING HALL

"What is the meaning of this Captain Hitsugaya" Yamamoto thundered.

"I don't like repeating myself old man, but I'll do it anyway" Hitsugaya said annoyed. "We don't like what is being done to Ichigo Kurosaki so we decided to do something about it."

"You are overstepping your boundary Captain Hitsugaya" Komamura growled. Toshiro focused his ice glare on him, again dropping the room temp to below freezing.

"And by talking you are wasting my time so kindly shut the fuck up" Toshiro said icily. "As I was saying before I was interrupted" Komamura growled at him. "I think it's unjust for what you're doing. You're going to kill a man who saved us all simply for having hollow powers. If that were simply the case you would also hunt down Shinji Hirako and the other Vizards, but I see that you are not and are just focusing on Kurosaki. I can't help, but think there is an ulterior motive behind your planning sir" he said 'sir' mockingly.

"Silence" Yamamoto thundered flaring his spiritual pressure, but Toshiro didn't back down and only raised his to match the Head Captain. "You are forgetting your place Captian Hitsugaya."

"And you are hiding your ulterior motive behind yours" Toshiro countered coolly. "As for my main point I call into effect Code HC594. In the effect the Head Captain is making an unjust decision then the remaining Captains can vote on whether or not to veto the rule or change it. If we can get up to seven votes then the decision is hereby changed and if we get twelve votes then it is dropped and forgotten, but seeing as we only have ten captains the second choice isn't possible. So we'll settle for the first one; In the matter of Ichigo Kurosaki we decide by vote whether he shall live, but be banished or die."

Yamamoto glared at Hitsugaya in fury. The little brat was way too smart for his own good "I vote for Ichigo Kurosaki's execution" Yamamoto said.

"I vote against his execution" Jushiro said "It's not right to execute him."

"I also vote against" Shunsui said "I also can't help but thinking that you're the real Hollow Yamamoto." The fact that he used Yamamoto instead of Yama-Jiji showed how much Shunsui hated him right now.

"I vote for" Komamura said "He's a young and foolish boy with a hollow. We can't afford someone like him being free."

"I vote against" Toshiro said "My reasons have already been stated." He gave another icy glare to Yamamoto. 'That's two for and three against, just four more.'

"I vote against" Unohana said softly, but there was fierceness in her voice. "He has saved many lives and would have made a fine edition to the Seireitei had things gone another way." She also glared at Yamamoto and this one was frightening as she never glared.

"I vote for" Mayuri said. "Once he's dead I can use his remains for all kinds of experiments." Almost everyone gave Mayuri a disgusted look.

"I vote against" Soifon said. "To betray a man with honor is sickening in my opinion and it is clear to me that our leader has no honor whatsoever." Yamamoto was losing respect fast and he didn't like it.

All that was left was Kenpachi and Byakuya "You know me I vote against" Kenpachi said. "No one's gonna kill Ichigo, but me and I don't want some pansy ass coward killing him instead of me." Everyone knew that was a shot at Yamamoto. Now Byakuya was the only one left and he stood there stoically.

'Ha, they'll never get Kuchiki to go against the law' Yamamoto thought triumphantly.

'C'mon Kuchiki' Toshiro thought 'You know what the right thing is.'

Byakuya was conflicted; on one hand he promised to uphold the law and on the other hand Ichigo did a lot for the Seireitei and for Byakuya himself and Byakuya knew he owed Ichigo more than his life. Ichigo taught Byakuya that family was more important than anything and without that Byakuya wouldn't have Rukia where she is now.

"I vote against" Byakuya finally said. Soifon, Unohana, Toshiro, Shunsui and Jushiro beamed and Kenpachi smirked while Komamura, Mayuri and Yamamoto scowled. "I owe Ichigo Kurosaki a great deal and this is a very poor way to repay him for all that he has done. I also have to agree with Captain's Kyoraku, Soifon and Hitsugaya. I think it is you Head captain who is the real hollow."

"Enough of this" Yamamoto thundered shaking the hall. "This debate is over and since he has received seven votes Ichigo Kurosaki shall only be banished and not executed. Now go and fetch him and bring him to Sokyoku Hill." Toshiro didnt even bother to bow to the monster that he called head master before disappearing with Shunpo as the remaining Captains also went to the Sokyoku Hill.

Ichigo was broken from his thoughts when the cell opened up and Toshiro was at the door "Toshiro" Ichigo said surprised.

"Kurosaki" Toshiro greeted "Well I've got some good news. We managed to stop you from being executed."

"First piece of good news I've had in months" Ichigo said.

"Anyway" Toshiro continued "However we couldn't stop the old fart from banishing you. We would need all twelve Captains to stop that so we went with the best option."

"Hey you saved my life" Ichigo said "That's gotta count for something."

"Right" Toshiro said "Anyway let's go. I really wish things would have turned out differently."

"Yeah me too" Ichigo said as he got up "Who knows maybe in another hundred years when the old fart dies and someone takes over I can come back if you guys find me." Toshiro didn't respond and just shunpoed onto Sokyoku Hill with Ichigo by his side.

Everyone was already waiting there for him as Toshiro led Ichigo up to the front of the Sokyoku Hill. "Ichigo Kurosaki" Yamamoto boomed "Although you have been saved from execution that does not mean you are saved from your fate. By being banished does not only mean banished from the Seireitei, but banishment from this world Hueco Mundo and from the World of the Living."

"Then where the hell am I supposed to go" Ichigo asked.

"I will be opening up another dimension and you will be tossed in and be left there" Yamamoto said. "But I am not completely without mercy." Yamamoto put his fingers on the reishi cuffs that were on Ichigo's wrists. "In five minutes times those cuffs will disappear leaving you free to use your hands again."

'Too bad it's not 5 seconds or I would kill you where you stand" Ichigo thought bitterly. Yamamoto was busy working on the portal when a Senkaimon opened and out came Ichigo's friends, family and the Vizards "Everyone what are you all doing here" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Ichigo" Karin and Yuzu cried running forward and embracing their brother. Ichigo wished he could hug them back, but couldn't use his arms right now since both were sobbing. "Why, why are they doing this" Yuzu cried.

"Because of that old fart" Shinji said bitterly stepping up.  
He dares to try and kill the one man that has saved his ass more then once just becasue he has a hollow in him, yet he does nothing to the rest of us vizards how are much like family to Ichigo.

Karin turned and glared at Yamamoto "You wrinkled up old bastard, how can you do this to someone who saved your life?"

"You know nothing of the Seireitei's law and I have no time or patience to teach it to a mere infant like you" Yamamoto said impatiently.

Isshin was very quickly losing his cool already and this insult pushed him over the edge. " You would do well not to insult my family old man lest me and my friends here destroy your so called precious city."

Ichigo was shocked to hear such words from his father. "Dad, thats enough, I dont need you guys getting in trouble too."

"Infant" Karin fumed "I'll show you infant you old piece of-"

"Karin I think that's enough" Ichigo said though he was grinning slightly.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said sniffling before hugging him tightly as well.

"I'm sorry Orihime" Ichigo said "I wish things were different."

"I'm sure we all do" Uryuu said stepping up and placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder "I'll watch after Karakura Town for you."

"Thanks Uryuu" Ichigo said.

"I owe you a lot Ichigo" Chad said stepping up to him "You were my first friend and I promise I'll protect your family in your absence."

Ichigo smiled "Thanks Chad, I'm really glad I met you that day."

"All I can say is thank you and good luck Ichigo" Shinji said to Ichigo.

"I should be thanking you Shinji" Ichigo said "Without you and everyone else I would have lost myself to my hollow a long time ago. Hey Hiyori, make sure to keep Shinji in line."

"No problem" Hiyori sadly grinned "See you Ichigo." The rest of the Vizards gave their own goodbye to Ichigo.

Finally Isshin stepped up "I wish I could have been a better father to you Ichigo. Then maybe all of this wouldn't be happening." Ichigo stared at his father before giving him a head butt and Isshin fell to the ground "Ow what'd you do that for?"

"Don't go all sentimental on me now old man" Ichigo said. Ichigo smiled slightly "You know dad I still remember those words you said to me at mom's grave last year. I believe it was 'Live well, grow old well, grow bald well and die long after I've died. And, if possible, die with a smile on your face or I'll never be able to face your mother again.' Despite all this I'll die long after you will and I will die with a smile on my face." Father and son smiled at each other and Isshin embraced Ichigo and Ichigo only wish he could he could embrace him back.

"It is time" Yamamoto announced. Komamura came forward and ripped Ichigo from his father's grasp and dragged him over to the portal that was a swirling mass of purple and black. "This portal will land you in any random dimension. Before you go any last words?"

"Yeah I got some last words" Ichigo said darkly. "I wish Aizen had destroyed your wrinkly old ass when he had the chance. Oh and when you finally die and get to hell old man I'll be there soon enough and then I'll be whooping your ass for all eternity. And no matter how much you cry plead and beg for mercy every time I'll lean in real close and I'll say 'Mercy is not for scumbag old fucks like you.'" Everyone on Ichigo's side snorted with laughter.

Yamamoto went red with anger and slammed his cane into Ichigo's stomach making him lurch forward. Then Yamamoto released his sword and gave Ichigo a slash to the side making him yelp in pain and making almost everyone glare at Yamamoto. Yamamoto finally ended it by punching Ichigo hard in the nose breaking it and making it bleed open. "Your tongue has gotten you into more trouble than your worth. Now go to your new home and die." Yamamoto picked him up by the collar and threw Ichigo into the portal. The last thing Ichigo saw was his sisters crying out for him before the portal closed and Ichigo went spiraling through the space-time continuum.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

New Dimension and New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Rosario Vampire.

_**Hollow voice/ Hichigo**_

_Zangetsu_

_" Thoughts/ voices"_

Ichigo kept spiraling through the space-time continuum with his eyes shut tight as he was getting dizzier and dizzier until he finally felt himself slam onto the ground knocking the air out of his lungs. As he slowly tried to regain his bairings the scent of fresh grass met his nose and Ichigo managed to look up slightly to see a slight forest area a bright clear blue sky and what looked like a castle to his blurry vision before he passed out cold.

A little while later Ichigo found himself waking up not where he remembered he landed, but he felt oddly warm and cozy. Not letting this change fool him he was on high alert waiting for anything to come and attack him. His side no longer ached from the slash he received from Yamamoto and his nose felt better to. Ichigo groaned slightly waking up and rubbing his eyes before he remembered what happened. Ichigo sat up and looked around quickly and noticed he was in a rather large room and in a comfy bed.

"Oh you're finally awake" a female voice said. Ichigo snapped his eyes towards the door and his eyes widened as he thought " How could I not sence her being this cloe to me?". What he saw there was a woman that was so beautiful that made all the females he'd seen before look like ugly tramps, minus a few of his female friends including one wearcat name Yoruichi. She was absolutely gorgeous with long pink hair tied up with a red bow, soft eyes that were a bright emerald color with an angelic face. She was wearing a elegant dress that looked very expensive and old, but it did nothing to hide her amazing curves. Ichigo found himself blushing slightly "How are you feeling" she asked. God even her voice was angelic.

"I-I'm fine" Ichigo stuttered slightly trying to hide his blushing face. Ichigo stood up from the bed and stretched his muscles out feeling multiple bones pop and crack, he let out a sigh. "Where am I anyway?"

"You're in my home" she responded. "I found you out near the forest injured so I brought you back to my home."

"Thank you Ms " Ichigo said.

"Oh I never introduced myself" she said sheepishly blushing slightly and rubbing her head something Ichigo found extremely cute. "My name is Akasha Bloodriver and you don't have to call me Ms. It makes me feel old. Besides I'm only 19 in human years."

"Human years" Ichigo asked confused.

"Well yes you see I'm a Vampire" Akasha said "We age much slower than other monster species. I've actually lived for over 200 years, but I'm only 19 in human years. Umm, by the way what kind of monster species are you?"

Ichigo had hardly caught the rest of her speech once he heard that she was a Vampire. Ichigo thought that the Vampires aka Bounts were all killed or locked up in SS after there fearless leader Jin Kariya was defeated by Ichigo himself.

"Um are you okay" Akasha asked seeing Ichigo space out. "Do you not like Vampires" she asked sadly.

"Oh um well i have had problems with them in the paast but they were power hungy and crazy, trying to kill me and my friends so as long as you dont do the same I have no problem with you or any others for that matter" Ichigo responded.

"Yay" Akasha cheered and hugged Ichigo tightly making Ichigo blush brightly. "You're the first non-Vampire to never be afraid of me. Maybe we could be friends, what do you think?"

"Yeah that sounds good seeing how Im traped in this dimension it would be good to have a friend" Ichigo responded.

Akasha practically beamed "Oh yeah by the way what kind of monster are you?"

Ichigo sweated now and thought up of a lie quickly "Have you ever heard of the Reapers?"

Akasha put on a thinking face "I don't think I have, but I've heard of the Shinigami that reside in the place known as the Soul Society. Oh it would be so awesome to meet a Shinigami especially the one that saved the three worlds only a day ago."

Ichigo stood there for a few seconds 'Well that makes this so much easier' he thought with a small chuckle.

Akasha heard his chuckle "What's so funny?"

"Just the irony of the situation" he chuckled again. "I made up the Reaper part because I thought you had never heard of the Shinigami and I didn't want to seem like some freak to a new friend so I made up the Reaper part. In all honesty I am a Shinigami."

Akasha went wide eyed before her eyes sparkled in awe "Oh wow an actual Shinigami" she squealed "I've never gotten to meet one before." After calming down from her little outburst she blushed in embarrassment, but Ichigo only chuckled slightly. "So what are you doing over in the monster dimension? Normally Shinigami don't crossover into this dimension very often and injured to boot." Ichigo gained a pained look in his eyes and Akasha noticed immediately "Never mind you don't have to tell me if you're not ready to, I was mearly courious."

"Thanks Akasha" Ichigo said gratefully. "Oh I never introduced myself I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Akasha smiled "It's wonderful to meet you Ichigo." She now ended up leaning in really close to Ichigo making Ichigo blush brightly at her beautiful face being so close to him. "Sorry" she said blushing, but still smiling "But you smell so good." Her face then went to his neck and Ichigo felt her bite him.

'She's drinking my blood' Ichigo thought 'She's drinking my freakin blood.' He forced himself to calm down as he remembered that she wanted to be friends and they couldn't exactly be friends if she sucked him dry.

Akasha pulled away with her face flushed "Oh yummy" she moaned before realizing what she did. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. Your blood smelled so delicious and I couldn't help myself."

Ichigo held a hand up "Calm down its okay" Ichigo said. "You just caught me by surprise. Next time just ask okay." Akasha nodded "So where exactly am I?"

"Well this is the monster world" Akasha said. "In this demension the many types of monsters are, Vampires, Succubus, Yuki-Onna, Ogres, Doppelgangers, Yokou and pretty much any kind of monster you can think of. Currently this is the territory of the Vampires, where Vampires like me reside in."

"Okay" Ichigo responded "So you live in this place all alone?"

"Well sometimes alone" Akasha responded in a small voice. "My parents sometimes pop up to pay me a visit and I keep on having other Vampires come to be my husband, but other than that I'm alone all the time."

"Whoa wait a minute" Ichigo said "Come to be your husband?"

"Well yes" Akasha replied. "Currently I'm one of the most powerful Vampires to exist and every male Vampire wants me as a mate, but they don't really care about me. All they want is to parade me around like a trophy wife. None of them actually care about me except for my only Vampire friend Issa, but he's already married so even if I chose him I'd only be a mistress and not a wife."

Ichigo couldn't stand to see anyone so down so he placed a hand on her shoulder "Hey don't give up" he said. "One piece of advice I got from my father is that there's someone out there for everyone and you just have to keep looking and eventually you'll find that person."

"You think so" Akasha asked. Ichigo nodded "Thank you Ichigo."

"Well thanks for helping me out Akasha" Ichigo said standing up "But I better find a place to stay since I have nowhere to live." As he started to walk towardsthe door Akasha grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Nonsense, you can stay with me" Akasha insisted.

"Are you sure" Ichigo said shocked "I don't want to impose on you."

"It's fine" Akasha smiled "Now we don't have to be alone." Ichigo smiled and nodded "Good now come on I want to show you the castle." Ichigo was now being dragged around the castle and being showed all the beautiful areas that it had.

"Jeez how big is this place" Ichigo asked looking around.

"To tell you the honest truth I really don't know" Akasha said putting on her thinking face again. "Last I checked about 500 acres including the garden in the back. Note to self: get someone to measure the land out."

Ichigo's eyes were wide '500 acres, that's a lot of land.'

"Anyway let's continue with the tour" Akasha said leading him downstairs. He was lead down two flights of stairs "This is the main entrance hall. Sometimes I'm forced to have dinner parties with the Vampire guests that pop up to my establishment every now and then. They're never that fun as most of them are gossip girls looking for a good mate or horny boys."

"I hear that" Ichigo said "In my last school every guy was on a hormone high constantly."

"Oh and you weren't?" Akasha teased.

"Unlike them I could control myself and not throw myself at every beautiful woman's feet groveling like a dog" Ichigo said with his cheeks tinged pink.

"My, what a gentlemen" Akasha said seductively tracing her slender finger along his jaw line making him blush. Akasha giggled "You're cute when you're all flustered." She continued walking along still giggling.

"Another gorgeous seductress I have to deal with, great" Ichigo muttered. What Ichigo forgot was that Vampires have super human hearing so what he just said was heard by Akasha. Akasha froze for half a second before she continued on, but her face was flushed a bright red, but she was smiling.

Next Akasha showed Ichigo the outside Garden "This is my Garden" Akasha said. "I don't really grow anything here, but it's very tranquil and I often come out here to relax." Ichigo was completely gob smacked by the garden. It looked like one of the hanging Gardens you'd see in Ancient Babylon as everything was a lush green with birds chirping and flying around.

"I think it's brilliant" Ichigo said. Akasha smiled at him and they went back inside.

"We have plenty of cooks around the castle as well" Akasha said. "Mostly they just keep to themselves unless they are needed. Speaking of that may I" she asked cutely staring at Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo sighed "Yeah sure." He tilted his head and moved his hair to the side. Akasha smiled happily and latched herself onto his neck. Ichigo winced slightly from her sharp fangs, but it didn't hurt that much and all he felt was a tingling sensation along with her soft lips on his neck. Soon she pulled away with a satisfied look on her face.

"You know your blood sort of tastes like strawberry" Akasha grinned impishly.

Ichigo's brow twitched "Think it's funny do you?" Ichigo took off after Akasha as she began running while laughing at him. Akasha was fast, but thanks to Ichigo's Shunpo he was faster, as he dissappeared and popped up right next to her with a big smile on his face he caught her around the waist and picked her up twirling her making them both laugh before Ichigo realized how he was holding her and he let go blushing slightly.

Akasha turned and smiled at Ichigo with her cheeks pink "I think this is the start of a beautiful beginning." Ichigo couldn't help, but agree.

THREE WEEKS LATER

The weeks had gone by and Ichigo was finding himself at peace for once. He no longer had any hollows to worry about and he kept up his training to stay in shape as well as constant sparing with Zangetsu and his alter ego his spirit pressure has increased to that of 3 times a normal captain and being double that of the head captain . And most importantly of all he had enjoyed every moment he spent with Akasha. She was so beautiful and smart, but also a little childlike and innocent as she enjoyed playing jokes and games on Ichigo.

Like right now for example as Ichigo was meditating in the garden and he sensed Akasha trying to sneak up on him. He sighed slightly "3 2 1" he counted down before ducking his head.

"Gotcha" Akasha called as expected to grab him, but she went flying over his head. Akasha landed on her back and Ichigo was standing above her "You could sense me couldn't you" she said with a sheepish smile."

"From a mile away" Ichigo said before sitting down next to her while she continued to lie on her back. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you were never good at stealth?" Akasha shook her head "Good neither was I" he said making them both laugh.

Akasha had told Ichigo last week why she was such a powerful Vampire

FLASHBACK

"How come you're considered one of the most powerful Vampires" Ichigo asked one day.

"Well that involves quite a compelling story" Akasha said. "It was over 100 years back when the continent was still remote. There was a powerful Shinso Vampire named Alucard that threatened to destroy the human race."

"Shinso Alucard" Ichigo quested. When he heard Shinso he was reminded of Gin Ichimaru's zanpakuto.

"Shinso Vampire's are considered the most powerful of all the Vampires" Akasha said. "Long ago, about 500 years ago there was a single Vampire named Shinso that was the most powerful, wisest and oldest of all the Vampires. When he finally did die, those who possessed his blood would become the most powerful Vampires of them all. As for Alucard he was the second strongest of all the Vampires behind Shinso himself and his legend to humans inspired the tale of Dracula which is Alucard spelled backwards."

"Oh" Ichigo said processing al the info.

"Anyway" Akasha continued "Alucard tried to destroy the entire human world over 100 years ago. Alucard couldn't be left alone to continue his diabolical plans. I along with two of my friends, Tenmei Mikogami and Fuhai Touhou, went and battled Alucard. The battle lasted a long time with all of us taking a harsh beating, but we managed to defeat Alucard in the end. The aftermath of the battle was that the whole continent was set on fire for a week straight, I was named the most powerful Vampire in existence, we set up a barrier that separates the Youkai World from the Human world and the three of us were dubbed as The Three Dark Lords."

"Whoa that's a hell of a story" Ichigo said. "So what happened to the other two?"

"Mikogami now runs the school for Youkai and last I heard of Touhou is that he's living in China and has married and has a wife, children and grandchildren. Mikogami has always preferred a solitary life so he's alone as well."

"So what's your excuse" Ichigo grinned.

"Dill hole" Akasha said shoving him.

"Such language young lady" Ichigo teased.

"I'm older than you" she said shoving him again.

"Yeah, older than my 3x great grandmother" Ichigo grinned again.

"That's it" she tackled him to the ground and they wrestled with each other. She swatted him in the chest while he just laughed and eventually she pinned him to the ground while straddling him and they both still laughed slightly.

END FLASHBACK

"So Ichigo up for a spar" Akasha asked sitting up.

"Sure why not" Ichigo smirked knowing that with his strength he would have to limit his power to only that of a captain. Both of them stood up and got into fighting stances before Akasha launched herself at Ichigo. Ichigo caught her first fist and blocked more of her punches and kicks before giving in his own punches. Akasha expertly blocked and dodged all of his attacks before they both jumped back, but Ichigo charged towards her this time and went on the offense and began punching and kicking as fast as he could. Akasha managed to block most of them, but Ichigo got in a lucky shot on her stomach knocking some wind out of her.

Akasha grunted trying to get him back, but Ichigo blocked her strike before drop kicking her in the shoulder and laying two more punches to her stomach and began laying down a barrage of shots on her before a final palm to the face sent her flying back and onto the ground.

Akasha quickly turned over only to see Ichigo's fist close to her face "Well my face thanks you for not breaking my nose" she said with a grin.

"Tell your face I said you're welcome" Ichigo said pulling his fist back. "Dark Lord or not you still can't match me."

"You've got the strength of the dead so it's not really a fair match" Akasha whined.

"And you've got the strength of a very powerful Vampire so it is fair" Ichigo countered. Akasha pouted cutely at him "I know how to win my battles."

"Yeah and you should also know never to put your guard down around a woman" Akasha said and before Ichigo could react Akasha tackled him to the ground and straddled him while pinning his arms above his head. "See, you lower your guard around a woman and you pay the price" Akasha grinned at him.

"Yes, but in situations like this it's best to know how to get out of them" Ichigo smirked before using his legs to kick them into the air and do a backwards summersault so now Akasha was on her back with her arms pinned "I win" he grinned at her.

"Oh no what are you going to do with me" she said cutely.

"You are now my prisoner so I shall do whatever I want with you" he grinned a mock evil grin at her.

"Whatever you want huh?" Akasha gave him an impish/seductive look.

Ichigo blushed at her implications "Perverted Vampire."

"I am not" Akasha scoffed indignantly "You're the perverted one for thinking like that."

Ichigo merely scoffed not dignifying it with a response before he noticed the positions they were in and blushing slightly. Akasha seemed to notice this as well as she blushed as well "Akasha" Ichigo said softly.

"Ichigo" she said back in an equally soft voice. Both of their faces were flushed brightly before Akasha closed her eyes with her lips puckered slightly and Ichigo found himself bending his head lower towards hers. They were less than a centimeter away when

"Madam" a servant called startling them and ruining the moment "Madam Akasha, there's a message for you." Ichigo got up and helped Akasha up. Both of them avoided each other's eyes.

'I can't believe I almost kissed her' Ichigo thought to himself.

'I can't believe that bastard servant interrupted us' Akasha thought angrily. Yes Akasha has developed feelings for Ichigo, after spending three weeks with him she gradually began developing feelings for him because of his kind heart and kind ways. "What is it" she snapped.

The servant cowered "A-A message f-from your p-parents" he stuttered before handing her the letter and high tailing it out of there. Akasha opened the letter and began reading it. Ichigo saw her eyes get wide before her head dipped down and she threw the letter to the ground and ran inside the house.

"Akasha" Ichigo called. She ignored him and kept running so Ichigo ran after her with the letter merely lying on the ground. It read:

Dear Akasha,

Your father and I are concerned with you and your lack of mate. You are the most powerful Vampire alive and yet no one has claimed you yet. This is the last straw; your father and I are setting up a dinner party and inviting every single Male Vampire to the party. If you do not choose from them then your father and I will pick the best suitable candidate to be your mate. I am sorry daughter, but this is our only option.

Sincerely,

Your Mother

Ichigo followed Akasha into the castle just in time to hear her door slam. Ichigo went up three flights of stairs and went down to the room at the far left. Ichigo could hear Akasha sobbing. Ichigo opened the door softly "Akasha" he said softly. Akasha looked up from her pillow and Ichigo saw her tear stained face.

"Ichigo" she cried before running into his arms and sobbing into his chest. Ichigo held her tightly while stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothingness into her ear. Ichigo led her over to her bed and gently sat down with Akasha still in his arms. "How could they" she sobbed.

"How could who do what Akasha" Ichigo asked.

"My parents" Akasha said. "Just because I don't have a mate yet they're trying to set me up with someone I don't even know or like. The worst part is that if I don't choose then they'll choose for me."

Ichigo held her tighter 'Now I'm glad arranged marriages are banned in the human world.'

"I don't know what to do" Akasha cried.

"We'll figure it out" Ichigo said. Akasha looked up at him and Ichigo smiled at her "I promise you that I'll help you through all this."

"Thank you Ichigo, thank you, thank you so much" she said grabbing him and the two of them just stayed like that for hours.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner Party Full of Vampires

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Rosario Vampire.

**_Hollow voice/ Hichigo_**

_Zangetsu_

"voice / thoughts"

The next day Akasha was talking to Ichigo about how they would get through this dinner party. "Ok this dinner party is going to be full of Vampires and most of them will be all about properness. And, no offense, but your current clothes are a bit ragged." Ichigo was still wearing his ruined Bankai outfit that was completely torn up, missing the right sleeve and it still had a blood stain on it.

"No offense taken" Ichigo said. "And I can get this clean and fixed pretty quickly." Ichigo took off the remains of his outfit leaving his chest bare and exposed.

"W-What are you doing" Akasha squeaked with her face going red. Akasha also noticed quite a few scars on Ichigo's body and resolved to ask him about it later.

"I'm just gonna go out back and clean the dry blood off this real quick" Ichigo said taking his outfit and going outback. "Do you have any water I can borrow?"

"Well uh" Akasha said. "Pure water has a very bad effect on vampire so I usually don't keep it around that much."

"Oh right sorry" Ichigo said sheepishly. "Ok then I'll just use the bathroom." Ichigo went up a few flights of stairs and went into the bathroom. Ichigo turned on the hot water and once it got hot enough Ichigo dunked his ruined outfit in and began washing a lot of blood off and soon the water was stained red. After a few minutes of washing Ichigo pulled it out and saw he got all of the blood off.

Ichigo dried it with his spiritual pressure before putting it back on and then using his reiatsu to restore it since his Bankai outfit restored depending on how much spiritual pressure he had and seeing how he was overly full his Bankai outfit was restored.

Ichigo walked back downstairs to see Akasha waiting for him. Akasha looked at Ichigo's restored outfit with a calculating eye "Hmm, not bad at all" Akasha said with a hint of lust. "I approve."

"Good your approval means so much to me" Ichigo said in a half sarcastic voice. Akasha smirked and swatted his arm slightly.

"Now the next thing we need to work on is etiquette" Akasha said. From that moment on Ichigo hated etiquette and anything that had to do with it as he was shown how to use a fork properly and how to use a spoon properly and even how to eat soup the right way.

Five hours later and they finished with etiquette "Glad that's over" Ichigo groaned.

"Yep and now for the cover story" Akasha said going into thinking mode. "We'll say that you're my personal escort for the evening. If anyone asks anything more like how you know me then we'll say that you asked for a job and I granted you one ok?"

"Got it" Ichigo responded.

"Just watch your neck" Akasha said "No doubt almost everyone will get a whiff of your blood."

"I'm going to die tonight aren't I" Ichigo asked dryly.

SCENE CHANGE

It turns out there were three main castles in the Vampire District. One of them was owned by Issa Shuzen, a very important political figure in the Vampire world and the only Vampires who was on par with Akasha. Currently he and his wife, Gyokuro, owned the Castle with Issa's half daughter Akua and his and Gyokuro's daughter Kahlua. The second castle was owned by Akasha that she built herself after defeating Alucard. The final castle was built by the oldest Vampire family known as the Bloodriver Family. The Bloodriver and Shuzen Families were the oldest living Vampire Families. Akasha's parents wanted to wed Akasha to Issa to unite the two families as the offspring they would have produced would have been the most powerful, but Gyokuro got to Issa first and Akasha told her parents that she would not be a mistress.

Akasha and Ichigo arrived at the castle and saw that it was even more massive than Akasha's home castle. Akasha sighed and steadied her nerve and Ichigo gave her hand a gentle squeeze before they went inside past the gate. There were already some guests there. Some of them were young single Male Vampires while others were the parents or siblings of said single male Vampires. Most of the males gave Akasha looks of lust and liked their fangs and glared at Ichigo for being near Akasha. Some of the females gave Ichigo lustful looks finding him absolutely delicious by his scent.

Both of them approached the front of the castle where there were two Vampires standing up there. One of them was a man that looked to be in his late 30's with ebony hair, red eyes wearing very expensive clothes. His ebony hair was in a small ponytail and he had a small moustache with a sharp face. The next one was a woman that looked to be in her early thirties or late twenties with the same pink hair as Akasha with her emerald eyes as well wearing a beautiful and expensive black dress. Ichigo could see where Akasha got her looks from.

"Mother, Father" Akasha greeted stiffly with her eyes blank.

"Akasha" her mother said in a slightly sad tone "It is nice to see you again."

"I only wish I could say the same" Akasha said tonelessly.

"Akasha" her father said this time "We are sorry for this, but it is all for you."

"So you say" Akasha said with her tone still even and blank. She turned her head "Come Ichigo." Ichigo followed Akasha into the castle.

"And who is this" her mother asked. She eyes Ichigo and then got a predatory smirk on her face "He smells absolutely delicious." Ichigo couldnt help but get ticked off at that comment, Akasha seeing this grabbed his hand.

"He is my personal escort for the evening mother" Akasha said with a tone of possessiveness in her voice.

"Clearly" her mother said, but walked up to Ichigo anyway. "Hmm" she hummed before placing her slender hand on his face making him blush before she trailed it down to the side of his neck and gasped slightly "I can feel fresh blood flowing through his veins. Forgive me sir" she said before tilting Ichigo's head to the side and biting into his neck. Ichigo's eyes went wide as did Akasha's while Akasha's father watched with a curious eye. It had been many years since he'd seen his wife do that.

'Oh no she didn't' Akasha thought furiously.

Akasha's mother pulled back with a satisfied look on her face "My, my, your blood is richer than fudge, and I do detect a bit of strawberry flavor in it." Ichigo blushed brightly while Akasha grinded her teeth in anger. Only she could say that about Ichigo's blood. "Akasha would you object to letting this young man stay with us for a while?"

"Yes I would" Akasha said with her face flushed before she grabbed Ichigo's arm "Let's go" she grunted. Ichigo just let himself be dragged away by her having come accustomed to it. Ichigo followed Akasha up a flight of stairs before she opened the door and pulled Ichigo inside before slamming it shut. "The nerve of my mother, to just feed on you like that" Akasha raged with, could it be, jealousy in her voice.

"Well your parents seem like okay people" Ichigo said having recovered his missing blood. 'My body must be able to recover lost blood really quickly.'

"Still" Akasha said.

"Hey it's okay alright" Ichigo said. "Right now I think we just gotta focus on trying to survive this night. By the way I'm curious about how you're going to convince your parents not to choose a mate for you."

Akasha blushed bright red "Wait until later tonight" she said in a soft voice.

Ichigo frowned slightly "Is something wrong" he asked gently putting a hand on her shoulder. Akasha turned and brought her arms around Ichigo and hugged him tightly "Akasha" he said surprised, pleasantly happy, but surprised nonetheless.

"Just hold me for a few minutes" Akasha said softly. Ichigo obliged and wrapped his arms around her slim waist and Akasha took comfort in Ichigo's warm embrace. She loved being held like this; it made her feel like she was never alone and that there was always someone there for her and Ichigo was that someone. Akasha unconsciously snuggled deeper into Ichigo's chest and tightened her grip around him.

Ichigo looked down on the beautiful woman wondering why she was acting so clingy right now _**"Damn it King you're either gay or dense"**_ Hichigo said.

'What does that mean' Ichigo said.

_**"It means that hot peace of Vampire likes you, you dolt"**_ Hichigo exclaimed.

'What' Ichigo said wide eyed.

_"For once he speaks the truth_" a much wider and older voice said.

'Zangetsu' Ichigo thought.

"_Ichigo_" Zangetsu said _"From the first moment you met this woman you have been nothing, but happy. It's been nothing, but sunshine in here. Your inner world has gone from being an underwater wasteland of a town to the tall sunny buildings that they were before. You haven't been this happy since your mother was alive._" Ichigo was silent at that before he gazed down at Akasha.

'I guess if things go well tonight I'll give it a shot' Ichigo said to the two spirits in his head.

SCENE CHANGE

Now all the guests had arrived and were mingling amongst themselves "Issa how nice of you to come" Akasha's mother said greeting the head of the Shuzen family. He was a tall man with slightly curled silver hair and red eyes wearing all the expensive clothing a vampire would wear. "And Gyokuro it's nice to see you as well" she said in a slightly more stiff tone.

"Nice to see you again as well" Issa said politely.

"Likewise" Gyokuro responded in the same tone Akasha's mother used.

"Tell me where is Akasha for I wish to speak with her" Issa asked.

"Akasha is still inside the castle with her personal escort" Akasha's father responded.

"I see thank you" Issa bowed "I shall be back soon Gyokuro." Gyokuro gave Issa a kiss on the cheek before going off to mingle in the crowd and Issa walked into the castle before taking a sniff and finding Akasha's scent quickly. He walked up to her old room and smelled another scent inside as well. The scent smelled human, yet it had so much power in it. Issa opened the door and saw Akasha snuggled deep in a young boy's arms "Am I interrupting" Issa announced with a small grin. Both Ichigo and Akasha jumped away from each other startled.

"Issa you scared me" Akasha said before realizing who it was "Issa it is you? How are you" she said happily and hugging her old friend, Ichigo felt a spark of jealousy go through his body before he squashed it remembering that this is the friend Akasha talked about that was already married. "Ichigo, this is Issa Shuzen, he's an old friend of mine" Akasha said. "Issa this is Ichigo Kurosaki, my personal escort for the evening."

"Nice to meet you" Ichigo said.

"Likewise" Issa replied shortly. "So Akasha is it true about what your mother said and that you must chose a mate by the end of tonight?"

"Unfortunately yes" Akasha sighed.

"What are you going to do" Issa asked.

"I've got a plan for tonight" Akasha said.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Issa said before departing from the room and shutting the door.

"Not much for words is he" Ichigo asked.

"That's Issa for you" Akasha smiled. "He's actually very nice once you get to know him. He only acts cold and uncaring because he has a reputation to keep up. He's a very important figure in the Vampire Community being head of the Shuzen Family; which I might add is one of the oldest Vampire Clans in history."

'As long as he doesn't act like Byakuya' Ichigo thought. Out loud he said "Well he seems like an okay kind of guy as long as you don't make him mad."

"Yes indeed" Akasha agreed "I saw one monster that was dumb enough to make Issa mad."

"Yeah what happened to him" Ichigo asked.

"He's not all together these days" Akasha said sheepishly. Ichigo sweat dropped slightly and Akasha sighed "Well we might as well go down before my mother drags us down." Ichigo and Akasha departed from the room and went downstairs all the guests were now inside the main hall mingling with one another.

"Akasha it's about time you came down" her mother admonished "Oh you brought your tasty friend as well." Yeah that didn't sound right at all.

"Mother please don't call him that" Akasha sighed.

"Oh what's wrong Akasha" her mother teased "Do you have a sensitive spot for your escort oh beloved daughter of mine?"

Akasha blushed bright red "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If you say so" her mother said "Now Ichigo was it, come with me. I know a few people who would love to meet you and sample your blood." Before Ichigo or Akasha could protest Akasha's mother dragged Ichigo off towards the guests.

"I'll pray for the poor boy" Akasha's father said to his daughter.

"Thank you father" Akasha said before deciding to go off and try to enjoy the party.

SCENE CHANGE

"So Rei, how is his blood" one of the woman said eyeing Ichigo with her red eyes.

"The richest blood I've ever tasted" Rei, Akasha's mother, said with a dreamy look on her face. "Oh it's addicting after just one taste."

"Really now" the woman said before smiling "Come my daughter, let us sample some of his blood."

'Yep I'm gonna die tonight' was Ichigo's thought as this was the fifth and sixth attractive women that had fed on him tonight. He was growling slightly pale because it was only samples, but he didn't know if he would last much longer.

The woman pulled away with a sigh of contentment "Oh my you were right Rei" she said "I've never tasted anything so rich before." Her daughter was latched onto Ichigo for a few more seconds before pulling away.

"Hmm, delicious blood and handsome to boot" she said standing up on her tip toes and tracing Ichigo's face making his face go hot showing he still had plenty of blood left in his system. "I'm keeping my eye on you handsome" she gave him a peck on the lips before walking away swaying her hips seductively.

Ichigo released a breath before turning and walking away to the refreshment table so he could get rid of his dizziness. Akasha had seen the whole thing and she was clenching her wine glass so hard that it shattered. So far she had to deal with more hormone raged guys trying, and failing, to flirt with her and seeing many attractive woman feeding off Ichigo. Normally she could deal with the first part of the problems, but when it came to other woman feeding off her Ichigo.

'Wait my Ichigo' Akasha thought. 'Oh wow I really am falling in love with him. Ichigo I really hope everything will turn out okay with us after tonight.'

"So this is the famous Akasha Bloodriver" a pompous voice said. Akasha turned around and saw a rather tall male Vampire with slick blond hair with the back tied in a ponytail that went down to his shoulder blades. He was wearing all dark clothes and had a dark cloak around his shoulders that flowed behind him. Like most Vampires his eyes were a deep blood red. "It is nice to officially meet you" he said "My name is Ishidate Hazuki."

"Pleasure" Akasha said.

"I have heard of many of your exploits" Ishidate said "And I wish to take you as my mate for life."

"Maybe, I'm not interested at the moment" Akasha said turning around and preparing to walk away.

"Did I say you had a choice" Ishidate went from charming to a scowling spoilt brat in a second as he grabbed Akasha's forearm roughly "What I want I get and I want you so I will take you whether you like it or not."

Akasha narrowed her eyes at him "Apparently you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Did I give you permission to speak" Ishidate snarled at her.

"Oi" a voice said from behind him. Ishidate turned around just in time to get a fist to the face courteous of Ichigo and he flew to the ground in a daze with a split lip and a missing tooth "Didn't your mother tell you to treat all women with respect?"

"Ichigo" Akasha said surprised. Ichigo didn't know why he hit him so hard, but when he saw that guy grab Akasha like that he snapped.

Ishidate got up and glared at Ichigo full force "I am going to destroy you, you little rat. How dare you touch my face with your vulgar hands."

"Please as if you could even land one hit on me" Ichigo said putting his full on glare on. He unconsciously leaked his spiritual pressure so his eyes glowed a chilling blue color making Ishidate recoil slightly. They were drawing the attention from the crowd.

"What is going on here Ishidate" Ishidate's mother asked. She was a tall and beautiful woman with the same blond hair and eyes as her son.

"This ruffian assaulted me for no reason mother" Ishidate lied.

"The hell I did" Ichigo said "You were acting disrespectful towards Akasha and kept pushing even when she said no. You needed to be taught a lesson in respect and I was the teacher."

"You disgusting little servant" Ishidate snarled going towards Ichigo only for Ichigo to appear in front of him with his hand in front of his face.

"_**Don't make me do this**_" Ichigo said with his hollow voice glaring at him with his eyes turning yellow and black. Ishidate's eyes widened in fright before he slowly stepped back shaking in fear "Smartest choice you've ever made" Ichigo said before turning around and walking back to Akasha. Both of them walked away from the main crowd towards the side of the castle. "Smug little bastard" Ichigo cursed.

"I could have taken him myself Ichigo" Akasha said, but she smiled "But your heroic gesture was much appreciated. No one's really stood up for me like that."

"Well they should" Ichigo said. "You may be a Powerful Vampire and Leader of the Dark Lords, but that doesn't mean you don't need some support every now and then. No matter how powerful, everyone needs support every now and then" he added as an afterthought remembering his own experiences.

"Thank you Ichigo" Akasha said hugging him tightly. Ichigo responded eagerly and wrapped his arms around her. Unknown to the both of them Akasha's mother and father were watching them from around the corner. Rei smiled at her daughter before she beckoned her husband o follow her.

"What do you have planned darling" Takashi Bloodriver asked.

"Something important" Rei responded before they went back the party

SCENE CHANGE

Akasha and Ichigo had stayed in the back of the castle for a bit just enjoying each other's company before they went back to rejoin the party knowing it would almost end soon since it was getting close to night time outside.

The moment they reentered everyone was silent and was staring at Akasha "What?" was all she could ask.

"Well Akasha the party is winding down and you still have not chosen yet" Rei said. Akasha's eyes widened knowing what she was going to have to do. "You have exactly five seconds to chose or your father and I will do it for you."

Ichigo clenched his fists and trying to concele his spirit pressure before looking down at Akasha to see her downed expression and it pained him knowing he couldn't do anything.

Five seconds had passed and Akasha still hadn't said anything "Well if that's how it is then" Rei said before turning around.

"Wait" Akasha burst out stopping her mother. "I have chosen" she said softly.

"Oh, well who is it?" Rei asked when Akasha didn't elaborate. Akasha turned her head towards Ichigo before reaching up with her hands and rasping the sides of his face making him look down at her in suprise. Ichigo saw her eyes quivering slightly, but her cheeks were aflame with a cute blush. Then Akasha stood up on her tips toes and placed her lips upon Ichigo's.

Ichigo and everyone in the hall went completely wide eyed, even Issa went wide eyed. Finally Ichigo responded and kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a full minute they pulled back from each other slowly "So that was your plan" Ichigo whispered to her.

"Surprise" she whispered back.

"So if I can guess correctly" Rei said making both Ichigo and Akasha look at her. "You have chosen your own personal servant over all the Vampires in this hall?"

"Yes I have" Akasha said with conviction.

"Despite his delicious blood he is not of a Noble Vampire status" Rei said "So why should we let you have him as a mate?" 'This'll get Akasha to reveal who he is' Rei thought. Akasha and Ichigo looked at each other before Ichigo grinned and gave a small nod.

"Despite not being a Noble Vampire or any monster for that matter" Akasha said shocking those in the hall once again. "He is of a higher being than all of us for he a member of the Apex Warrior race; a Shinigami."

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

POWER OF THE DEAD

Disclaimer is the fact i dont own either of these wonderful animes (so sad)

_**Hollow voice/ Hichigo**_

_Zangetsu_

"Thoughts and voices"

Everyone stood there in the hall, mouths agape and racing thoughts.

Akashas mother was the first to speak out," well if he is this so called Shinigami you say he is then let us see his power and if he is strong enough to be your mate."

Ichigo looked towards Akasha as she grined knowing that not a soul here would be able to touch him besides her and she was only able to when he was holding back two thirds of his power, even then it was impossible for her to win in a spar.

"Very well then, I accept this offer" Ichigo said loud enough for all to hear. "who challenges him?" Rin asked out loud.  
As Ichigo stood there waiting on his challenger, he was pulled down to Akasha so that she could whisper to him." Ichigo i know you have been holding off your full power when you spar with me, but now is the time to go full out even if your challenger dies. you must prove to everyone here that you are strong enough."

Ichigo looked towards her and girnned like a madman, his hollow side wanting to come out and join in the fight. _**"Hey kingy, lets show these fools what real power is. Besides ive been dying to get out and have some fun, plus you heard the queen if the challenger dies then no harm no foul, so lets cut loose."**_

For once Ichigo was ready and more then willing to prove his power to Akasha's family.

"Alright i got this punk. thinks he can make a fool out of me ill prove to you all that he is nothing." Yelled out a slightly drunk Ishidate, making Ichigo's grin even wider.

As the two challengers walked outside onto the large yard everyones else walked up stairs to the balcony to get a great view of the soon to be fight.

Akasha was to be the mediator so to say, so she stayed down with the two fighters.

"So got anything to say you worthless piece of shit before i kill you?" said Ishidate.

Ichigo just stood there grinning not even bothering to summon Zangetsu for this fight knowing he wouldnt need to use his partner on such a week enemy.

"Both fighters ready? then FIGHT!" Yelled out Akasha.

as soon as Ichigo heard her say fight, he let the full power of his spirit be felt.

Up in the balcony everyone that was watching was thrown to the ground in a matter of seconds, by Ichigo's spirit force.

"What is this power?" everyone tired to ask only to have the air forced out of their lungs. The only person not affected by the force was Akasha, as she was lost in the power ichigo was putting out. Her body started to tremble from excitement she started to feel hot, her breathing was becoming labored,her heart was racing as a slight moan escaped her lips, soon all she could see was her Ichigo standing there wrapped in a blue aura that reached to the sky.

As Ichigo tried to lessen the burden of his power on the spectators and more on Ishidate, he slowly walked up to his so called challenger and picked him up by his neck.

After Ichigo started walking everyone managed to stand weakly and struggled for air as they watched the most powerful being they have ever seen walk towards his prey without a care in the world.

"So no more words to spit at me hmm? just going to sit here and do nothing, not like you could even if you wanted to." Ichigo said as he tossed Ishidate a good thirty feet without even trying.

"I guess i might as well put you out of you misery then so that i don't not make Akasha sorry for picking me." As everyone watched Ichigo raise his left hand and hear him mumble something all the heard and saw would be forever engraved in their minds.

As Ichigo raised his hand and chanted he saw the look of hate on Ishidates face, Ichigo finished him off with a yell, " HADO #88 Hiryo Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" As soon as he finished his spell a giant wave of electricity flew from his hand in the shape of a dragon and engulfed Ishidate leaving nothing left but i burning crater.

Akasha and the crowd could only stare with their mouths open trying to figure out just how much power this boy named Ichigo had, to be able to easily destroy an A class vampire within seconds.

Akasha ran over to Ichigo. " Ichigo that was amazing, ive never seen anything like that or felt that kind of power before you were wonderful." as she rose up to kiss him she realized that his one eye was black and yellow while the other was glowing blue.

"Ichigo?" She said with a hint of fear in her voice. Ichigo spoke as if two people were talking together trying to overlap the other. "_** Akasha get away please i dont want to hurt you.**_" Ichigo said with pain in his voice, as he struggled to subdue his hollow side.

Akasha tried to move away but wasn't fast enough before an explosion of red and blue power engulfed Ichigo in about 50 feet all around. Akasha was stuck in the vortex of power that was Ichigo as everyone tried to look on but was slammed into the ground yet again only this time much harder then before.

All that could be heard was Ichigo screaming out on pain as he tried to subdue the hollow inside him. With Akasha stuck in energy vortex she did the only thing she could think of and that was to go to Ichigo's side and be there for him.

As Akasha tried to walk through the dense spirit force that Ichigo was letting off she finally was able to get within a few feet of the man she chose as her mate.

"Ichigo please, you can stop now the fight is over." she tried to yell at him but her voice was barely a whisper to him.

As Ichigo felt her near him he suddenly turned his head to her and try his hardest to tell her to run.

_**"Akasha... urrgg, RUN GET AWAY!"**_

But the first thing that was on her mind was to run after she finally got a good look at his face. A mask was formed on the left side of his face in the like of a devil, one black line coming from the back of his head up and over down his eye and to the bottom of his jaw, a horn about two feet long sticking out of his head slightly pointed forward Fear was all she felt, she couldn't move or speak, her legs gave out on her and she dropped to the ground still looking up at him in fear and awe.

"Ichigo.. I.. cant.. move.."

As everyone tried to look on and see what was happening to the strongest being they have ever seen a sudden eruption of black energy five times bigger then what the man released during his fight started to tear the ground up and warp the very atmosphere around him.

Out of thin air two Gargantua opened up and out stepped two people that Ichigo thought were dead from the winter war. The first being Nel seeing the power and distress of her friend quickly used a series of sonido to get Akasha away from him as the second being grimmjow walked calmly over to him ready to fight.

"OI Kurosake, your going to die here by my hand." as Grimmjow pawed his sword he only spoke two words but it was enough for Ichigo to realise he had an enemy he needed to fight and that pushed him over the edge."Grind Pantera"

"Let me go i must help Ichigo." Cried a fearful and frantic Aaksha flailing about in the arms of Nel.

"Don't worry little one I am one of Ichigo's friends and we are here to help bring him back to the way he was."

Akasha could only look up to the very beautiful green haired women that just set her down on her feet, but she could see the look of worry on her face.

"well looks like the little kitty wont get out of this with out a few cuts and broken bones." Nel said with that same look of worry but was replaced by a look of awe and a major blush on her face.

As everyone looked on in wonder a sudden burst of pressure broke out of ichigo and then it all vanished like it was never there revealing a very changed Ichigo, but what they saw would haunt everyone there for the rest of their lives.

"_**Grimm...jow.**_." was the only thing Ichigo said as he stood there in his full vasto lorde form.

"No talking, FIGHT ME!" was all Grimmjow said as he charged Ichigo, cero in hand ready to fire point blank once he was in range. But as soon as he got within inches of launching his cero, Ichigo screamed seemingly in pain making Grimmjow stop in his tracks and look at Nel with a puzzled look not understanding what to do.

As Ichigo opens his eyes all he can see is that his inner world has been basically destroyed.

"Oi old man are you here, what the hell is happening?"

_**"Dont you Oi me kingy the old man is gone now its just us. I told you that if you let up i would crush you, but seeing how its been so long sice ive been out i decided to take over to show those weaklings what power we hold and how it is so not fun to use us as a dam juice box! i mean hell king, my neck still hurts."**_ Hichigo said rubbing his neck.

_**"But dont worry i wont hurt the queen i just wanted to flex for a bit, but seeing how a few old friends showed up i think i might have a bit of fun with the blue haired kitty out here."**_

As Ichigo thought for a moment he figured out just who his hollow self was talking about.

"Grimmjow? He's here, but how?

_**"Don't know but the one called Nel is here too and she pulled the queen out of the fire so to say."**_

"Fine you want to fight huh well I'm not going to let you hurt anyone, you've had enough time in my body to flex our power, Im taking back my body and i will spar with you tonight, sound fair?" Asked a very annoyed Ichigo, wondering how and why two of the people he thought were dead suddenly here in the monster world.

"_** Fine fine but i expect a good long fight tonight, youve been ignoring me for so long im so bored. so be happy that i have settled for this compromise."**_

Nel was the first to react to the new change as soon as she saw Ichigo start to twitch she quickly got Grimmjow away from him but as soon as they were back to Akasha Ichigo exploded with power mixed of red, black white and blue. The explosion was enough to make the very ground tremble and make a huge cloud of dust keeping him from everyone's view, the only other thing was that Ichigo's power was no longer felt and so everyone ran down to the newcomers and Akasha.

As the dust settled everyone could see Ichigo back to normal but breathing very heavy, walking towards them with his head down he was within a few feet of Akasha before he stopped. Raising his head and looking at Nel and Grimmjow, they were at his side in a blink of an eye kneeling before him heads bowed but as he looked towards the crowd of vampires he saw that they too were on their knees looking at him with awe and respect.

Akasha walked up to Ichigo.

"Heh umm sor..." Ichigo was cut short as he was slapped hard across the face leaving a bright red hand print courtesy of one very upset Akasha.

"Ichigo if you ever scare me like that again.." She started to say but suddenly started to cry as she too lowered herself to one knee in front of him.

All Ichigo could do was look on in confusion not understanding why everyone was kneeling before him.

Akasha was the first to speak up " my Ichigo, my love, my king."

" WHAT?" and that was the only thing to come out of Ichigo's mouth, while in his inner world Hichigo was laughing his ass off _**" dam right now Im not the only one that has to bow to this fool of a king."**_


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

A power to feared.

_**Hollow voice/ Hichigo**_

** Zangetsu**

"thoughts and regular speech"

We now find ourselves with a very confused Ichigo standing in front of hundreds of kneeling vampires and two ex espada.

"What" was the first word to come out of Ichigos mouth as he couldn't figure out what exactly was going on. "Nel? Grimmjow? what are you two doing here i thought you both were dead from the war and how did you get into the monster world and why the hell is everyone kneeling, knock it off and stand up already."

Everyone was unable to respond as a frantic Akasha jumped up and tackled Ichigo to the ground crushing him in the marshmallow hell that was her breast effectively cutting off his air supply as she couldnt help but start to cry again.

"Ichigo if you ever do something like that to scare me again ill never forgive you." Ichigo was preety much at a loss for words but after being able to adjust his head so that he could breath again all he could do was hold and comfort his new queen.

"Akasha Im sorry but could you please get off me for the moment I have a few things I need to deal with concerning these two" as he pointed at the now standing espada.

"Both of you come with me" Ichigo said in a slight pissed off tone causing Nel to take a step back in shock but causeing Grimmjow to smirk like the Joker.

After all three got a few feet away and out of ear shot of everyone else Ichigo finnaly lost his cool and exploded with a pulse of spirt pressure strong enough to make everyone drop to their knee as if someone hit them in the chest knocking all the air out of them.

"How did you get here from Hueco Mundo?" Was the first thing to come out of his mouth after he slightly regained his cool.

Nel being in all seriousness was the first to speak as Grimmjow was trying to pick himself off the ground.

"Ichigo in all honesty i dont know how we got here but you power was felt across the three err four worlds and well we opened the gargantua and used your power as a guide."

"You felt my power in a differnt dimension? Hmmm can you open a portal to HM now?" Asked a highly amused Ichigo.

" Yes ofcourse we can silly, we are ex espada after all and HM is our home." Was the answer that came from a slightly happier Nel.

Ichigo looked at both of them and then pulled out a smile that even made his hollw cringe in fear." Good so i assume you can make one to SS or HW then?"

Now it was Grimmjows turn to answer even though he was being very cautios of what he was about to say after all Ichigos power being felt across the realms put him on edge. " Kurosaki, as for you question, yes we can go to the Human World at anytime but as for SS i dont think that is possible for us anymore."

Now Ichigo's smirk made his hollow piss himself in fear. _**"King i know what you thinking and dont get me wrong im all for kicking ass in the SS but i think now might be a good time to let you in on a secret. Trust me youll want to know."**_

"Very well Hicigo be there in a sec, so hey guys i need a minute to talk to my inner hollow, you guys think you can keep them ammused for a bit?" Ichigo said while pointing to the group of vampires standing a few feet away with a look of confusion on all of their faces.

"But what should we do" Asked a very worried Nel, knowing that if he was going to talk to his hollow side then things might not go very well.

"Hell if i know go make friends or something but what ever you do keep Akasha away from me for the moment, i know she is worried so give her some chearing up Nel."

"So Hicigo you said you had something important to tell me?"  
_**"Yep so shut up and listen kingy cause ill only say it once, so you know our whole jump in power thing right? well ever since you got sent here to this monster world your powers started to move towards the darker side thus instead of the old goat in charge I am so basicly the two of us joined our powers but I came out a little stronger so for instance the whole final Getsuga well its no longer final, you can use it anytime without losing your powers now but i dont recomend it and you can use my vasto lorde form at will granted youll be more eager to fight due to the raw instinct."**_

"So you tell me all this and i assume you want something in exchange for control of this power now huh?"

_**"Yea i do Kingy, i want you to go get that fine piece of vampire ass make her your queen for real, hell could have Nel join in too. If the hell vixin Youroichi was around Id make you have her too."**_

"Fine but i want to do something first."

Back outside of his inner world Ichigo looked on to see everyone talking to the two espada except for one, Akasha.

" Hey Nel and Grimmjow."

As soon as the words left his mouth they were both at his side looking at him eagerly.

"I need you two to make a umbrella of sprit pressure the strongest you can to protect them, i want to try something befor i have you take me to the Human World."

They both looked at Ichigo in confusion bu nodded and walked back to the group to create the umbrella as requested, while looking back to see a very scary smile planted on Ichigos face.

"I said as strong as you can, now release your swords!"

As the espada rose their sprite pressure to the absolute max in in order to please Ichigo they could see him start to laugh right before an explosion of power that ripped right through space.

Ichigo stood befor everyone in his Vasto lorde form. everyone even Nel was scared shitless as they stared at what looked like the devil himself and the power he radiated was so sinister and sickening that a few people passed out while other proceded to vomit.

"Nel open the way to the Human World I have some people to see."  
It was so Simple a request but it had her sweating and shaking in fear of what would happen should she not move quick enough for Ichigo. As ichigo started to shift back to his normal look but with a few changes, his hair was longer his clothing was now his banki clothing but was pure white with red hollow markings on the left side.

" ye..yes Ichigo ofcourse"

"Come on Akasha i have to have you meet my family now"

MEANWHILE IN SOUL SOCIETY

"ATTENTION ALL CAPTINS REPORT TO THE MEETING HALL AT ONCE"

The head Captain was starting to sweat badly from the spirt pressure that seemed to com from everywhere and he knew who it belonged to, hell eveyone in the SS did and it made him very fearfull from the strength of it. As all the captains arrived at the meeting hall it finnaly hit them all at once they all fell to the ground trying to breathe even the head captain was strugling to keep standing leaning heavly on his cane.

" Head captain whats going on how is it that Kurosaki's power is this strong and can be felt here in the SS?" Asked a very worried Joshiro.

As the pressure on all of them seemed to lessen they all stood but were standing barely. Just then a very frantic and out of breath group showed up to the meting hall. this group consisted of Isshin, kiskei, Youroichi and Shinji.

"Hey old man what is going on and why is it that i can feel my son's power in the human world, what have you done to him?"

"Calm yourself Isshin Kurosaki, we have no idea why your son's sprit force can be felt across the realms but i do think we will all be seeing him shortly.

Just then the alarms went off signaling that there was a massive power in the world of the living.

" Well i do belive that would be my son." Isshin said with a very happy yet very worried tone.

"Well i say lets go see him it has been a few years hasnt it?" came Youroichi's happy reply, " I cant wait to see my favorite student again".

"Yes I do believe some question need answered, all captins along with you four are to head to the world of the living and find Kurosaki Ichigo and bring him here for questioning, alive and unharmed if at all possible." was the only order that came and was all that was needed.

"I dont know how this will end up but i dont think it will turn out very good for the SS" Isshin said to Kiskei.

"Agreed but for now we have to get to him befor they do and see if we can get some answers."

In the human world Ichigo and Nel are standing in ront of his house, he could hear his sisters inside, Ichigo not relizing it has been a few years since they saw him he didnt think they could sense him but as soon as he was about to walk towards hat and clogs shop he was stoped by the simplest of things.

"Brother is that you?"

It was so simple but it hit him harder then anything in all the worlds as he turned around to see both of his sisters with tears in their eyes as they ran up to him crying

Just as Ichigo was about to say something to his sisters he felt the 13 court squad captins, his father, teachers and Shinji all comming for him.

"Look girls i need you to go inside for a bit i promise i wont go anywhere but i need to take care of our guest, besides dad will be here in a bit so dont worry k?" he said with a fake smile on his face so as not to worry his sisters, though reluctant they went back into the house and waited just as they were told.

Just then everyone he sensed was gathered around him hands in the air as if trying to say that they wernt here to fight but only talk.

" So i see you all decided to show up and say hi cause you all missed me huh?"

"Ichigo its good to see you again after a few years you look even more yummy then befor." Youroichi was trying to lighten the situation up a bit but was very suprised when Ichigo didnt even so much as blink when she teased him, just going to show how pissed he was.

"Kurosaki Ichigo will you come with us to SS so that we may ask you some questions?" Came the very soldier like voice of Soi Fong.

"Ah i see you want me to come quietly or you'll force me to leave my family behind again, as if you could get me to even move from this very spot, pitiful little soul reapers think you know what power is because you cower in fear of a old man. YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME FROM MY FAMILY AGAIN!"

As Ichigo yelled at the court guard captains his sprit power hit everyone so hard that they all dropped to the ground but it didnt stop there, the force behind Ichigos power held another meaning and that was that they had no chance even with all of them there they had no way to make this man do anything, in fact they were at his mercy should he have any.

"Hey son, try to relax a bit they are here to talk and the reason they want us to go to SS is so that with your power you dont cause any harm to the human world."

"Very well dad but Yuzu and Karin are coming with us i will not leave them behind again and as for these two women they are with me and not to be harmed or disrespected for the first to do either will be dead before they can blink, is that understood to you all?"

Yes, was the collective response of everyone there.

"Very well then open the gate and take me to the old man i know he just dying to see me." Ichigo said with his new hollow like smirk, it made everyone there very afraid of the very near future.

* * *

I thank all of you guys for giving me the reviews you have and I have responded to some of you, I am sorry for the wait but i have been busy but I hope you like this new chapter. Im going to be adjusting to a new atmosphere in the story line so things might seemed a little rushed but i promise it will be worth it in the end.

if you have any questions or would like to see something in a future chapter please let me know ill see if i can put it into play.

and as always emerse yourself in the story and read safely lol.


End file.
